Currently, Jennifer Oliver-Krasinski is taking her first year medical school courses and a graduate course entitled, "Topics in Molecular Medicine At the end of the academic year, she will do a summer lab rotation with a faculty member in the Pharmacology Graduate Group. During the following academic year (2003-2003), she will continue taking medical and graduate courses. Starting in the summer of 2003, she will do tow more lab rotations in the Pharmacology Department and then choose a laboratory and mentor for her doctoral dissertation. She will then complete the coursework requirements for the PhD degree and continue doing research.